Sorano Agria
|kanji =エンジェル |rōmaji = Enjeru |race = Człowiek |birthday = |age = |gender = Kobieta |eyes = Czarne |hair = Białe |affiliation = 20px Gildia Odrodzone Oración Seis |previous affiliation = 20px Gildia Oración Seis 20px Niewolnicy Wieży Niebios |occupation = Mroczny Mag |previous occupation = |team = |previous team=Oración Seis |partner = |base of operations = Gildia Oración Seis (kiedyś) |status = Aktywna |relatives = |alias = |magic = Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów Anielska Magia |weapons = |manga debut = Rozdział 134 |anime debut = Odcinek 52 |japanese voice = Fuyuka Ōura |image gallery = yes }} Angel (エンジェル Enjeru) jest potężnym Mrocznym Magiem i praktykiem Anielskiej Magii. Należała do Oración Seis, jednej z najsilniejszych Mrocznych Gildii. Znajduje się w ich szeregach również w X791 roku, ale jako członek Odrodzonego Oración Seis. Wygląd thumb|left|150px|Strój Angel w X791 roku Jak samo imię wskazuje, strój Angel bazuje na postaci anioła. Ma krótkie, srebrne włosy przewiązane nad czołem granatową wstążką, zakończoną kokardami. Z głowy sterczy jej pojedynczy kosmyk, który wyglądem przypomina aureolę. Angel ma bardzo bladą skórę i czarne oczy. Ubiera się w sukienkę uszytą z białych piór ze skrzydłami na plecach, do czego zakłada długie, granatowe rękawiczki. Z przodu ma głębokie wycięcie, eksponujące jej biust. Dodatkowo na nogi zakłada niebieskie pończochy oraz buty z białymi piórami. Pod szyją jej ciało ozdabia tatuaż w kształcie skrzydeł.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 133, strona 19 W X791 roku, włosy Angel są dłuższe, sięgają kości ogonowej. Nadal nosi granatową opaskę, "aureolę" na czubku głowy i tatuaż. Mimo upływu lat wciąż nawiązuje swoim strojem do anioła. Jej nowa sukienka bez ramiączek jest dłuższa i szersza, z tyłu znajduje się para skrzydeł, ale są znacznie mniejsze i sztywno skierowane na boki. Nie eksponuje już swojego ciała, które nabrało teraz zmysłowych kształtów. Rękawiczki zastąpiła długimi, szerokimi rękawami, a buty i pończochy jasnymi butami na obcasach. Osobowość Angel, podobnie jak pozostali członkowie Oración Seis, jest bardzo pewna siebie, okrutna i ma sadystyczne zapędy. Uwielbia torturować swoich przeciwników. Duchy są dla niej tylko narzędziami, wobec których nie żywi żadnych uczuć. Zna je jednak dość dobrze, ponieważ wiedziała o relacjach, jakie łączyły Aquarius i Scorpio. Wynika to z chęci pełnej kontroli nad sytuacją.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 143, strony 6-8 Bezwzględnie bawi się ich uczuciami, co w konsekwencji doprowadza do ich zdrady.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 144, strony 11-19 Historia thumb|150px|left|Angel w Wieży Niebios Jak wszyscy (oprócz Braina) członkowie Oracion Seis, Angel była niegdyś niewolnikiem w Wieży Niebios. Prawdopodobnie zabrał ją stamtąd Brain i wychował na jedną ze swoich podwładnych. Później podczas jednej z swych podróży spotkała Karen Lilicę, którą (jakoż że nie mogła ona przywołać żadnego Ducha) zabiła. Fabuła Saga Oración Seis Saga Klucz Gwiaździstego Nieba Magia i Umiejętności Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów: Magia ta pozwala Angel na przywoływanie Gwiezdnych Duchów posługując się kluczem otwierającym odpowiednie bramy. Po przywołaniu ducha, Klucz rozbłyska złotym światłem.Anime Fairy Tail: Odcinek 58 Zna osobowość i relacje łączące Duchy, co daje jej przewagę w walce, np. po przywołaniu przez Lucy Heartfilię Aquarius, ta wiedząc o jej chłopaku, przywołuje Scorpio, co zaskutkowało opuszczeniem przez duchy pola walki i udaniem się na randkę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 143, strony 16-18 *'Wielokrotne Przywołanie': Posiada umiejętność przywołania jednocześnie dwóch Gwiezdnych Duchów.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 144, strona 7 frame|Angel przywołuje Barakiela Anielska Magia: Chociaż właściwości tej magii nie są do końca znane, to wiadomo, że do rzucania zaklęć Angel wykorzystuje monety.Anime Fairy Tail: Odcinek 140 *'Barakiel': Za pomocą trzech magicznych złotych monet Angel przywołuje Barakiela, białego anioła o trzech głowach, dwóch wielkich skrzydłach i szerokich ramionach. Posiada on umiejętność wypełnienia przestrzeni niszczycielskim światłem. Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Mimo przyjęcia na siebie Uranometrii, Angel zdołała wstać, po czym próbowała kontynuować walkę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 145, strona 3 Zdolność Walki Wręcz: Angel wykazała się także pewnymi umiejętnościami walki wręcz, np. podczas starcia z Lucy uderzyła ją otwartą dłonią na tyle mocno, że ta padła na ziemię.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 143, strona 18 Wyposażenie Złote Klucze: * [[Bliźnięta|'Bliźnięta']] * [[Baran|'Baran']] * [[Scorpio|'Skorpion']] Srebrne Klucze: * Caelum: Duch, który może dowolnie zmieniać swoją formę na działo lub miecz.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 144, strona 6Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 144, strona 8 Jako jedyny nie wszedł w posiadanie Lucy. Jego los pozostaje nieznany. Monety *'Magiczne Monety:' Monety, którymi posługuje się Angel, by korzystać z Anielskiej Magii. Walki i Wydarzenia *Śmierć Karen Lilicii *Drużyna Światła kontra Gildia Oración Seis *Lucy Heartfilia kontra Angel Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Niewolnicy z Wieży Niebios Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Oración Seis Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Odrodzonego Oración Seis